1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention for this device is that of vehicle security from theft or unauthorized use. In particular, this invention relates to an improved device for the immobilization preventing theft or unauthorized use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need on the part of the owner to secure a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, bicycle, motorcycle, trailer of any type, or an airplane from theft or unauthorized use is self evident. There also exists a need on the part of law enforcement to prevent the movement of a vehicle that has been involved in some violation or commission of a crime.
There are a wide variety of devices designed to prevent the movement of a vehicle. The method used for most self-powered vehicles is two-fold, consisting of locked doors which prevent access to the controls and a locking ignition system which prevents the use of the engine or power to the vehicle. The locked ignition system is also used by vehicles that cannot prevent access to the controls, such as motorcycles. However, in the case of vehicles which are not self-powered, security must be established either by storing the vehicle inside a secure location or by preventing the movement of the vehicle.
The prior art teaches a number of devices designed to prevent the movement of a vehicle, whether self-powered or unpowered, such as making the socket of a trailer hitch unusable or attaching a device to a wheel in order to impede or prevent the rotation of that wheel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,590 to Thiebault; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,072 to Shafer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,131 to Desmond et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,586 to Bernier et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,359 to Wade. The existing devices have drawbacks in either design or application which make them impractical and of limited use.